Travis Montgomery
Travis Montgomery is a firefighter at Station 19 of the Seattle Fire Department. History Fire at Tiffany's House Tiffany's house caught on fire when her laptop cord sparked on her bed while she was in the bathroom. Station 19 responded to the fire. He sent Maya and Andy in to do search and rescue while Dean, Jack, and Travis put out the fire. Maya and Andy quickly found Tiffany and brought her outside, where she said Charlie was still inside. With the fire extinguished, they searched for Charlie and quickly found a puppy. Dean carried Charlie out and handed him over to a grateful Tiffany.Stuck, 1x01 (S19) Apartment Fire While fighting an apartment fire, Jack and Pruitt got separated when Jack entered a kid's room to look for a child. When he came back out, he couldn't find Pruitt because of the smoke. He had to tell Andy he couldn't find her dad and she and Maya came to help look for him. They found him on the floor, unconscious and pulseless. They tried to take him out, but they noticed the fire was choking, so they couldn't go out of the apartment. Once Andy got a pulse on her father, they strapped him to Jack and the four of them jumped out the window onto landing pads. Pruitt was then taken to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, where he had surgery and then was diagnosed with mesothelioma. He knew he had to step down as Captain immediately. He said Jack could be in charge until they filled the job. When Andy protested that, he promoted her to lieutenant and said they could share the responsibilities until a new captain was officially chosen.Stuck, 1x01 (S19) Middle School Alarm Station 19 got called out to Stratford Middle School, where someone had pulled the fire alarm. Principal Linsley met them and said it was likely a false alarm. They said they'd won as quickly as they could to clear the building and get the kids back inside. They went through the building and found the alarm that had been pulled. They turned off the alarm and went continue their sweep, but Ben found Tuck still inside the building. He followed Tuck and saw that he was the one who had pulled the alarm. He needed to get Ben to the school for his friend Ava, who was pregnant and in labor. He did everything he knew to do, but still needed help. Ben and Vic delivered Ava's baby and after a brief complication when the amniotic sac didn't rupture, Ava and the baby were both healthy and stable.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) Tanker Crash When a crash caused a tanker to overturn, Station 19 responded. Dean and Travis had to pry Shawn out of his car while Vic and Ben worked on the truck driver, who had gotten out of the cab and fallen. They noticed it was hot around them just as Andy realized it was an ethanal fire. It was surrounding Ben and Vic and they didn't have enough foam to put it out. Vic and Ben couldn't get out without leaving the truck driver there to die. They got him as wet and cool as they could as they treated him and then conserved their air while the rest of the team tried to figure out how to get them out. Andy eventually decided to back the truck over the flames to get them out and drive it back out.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) The Langham After Ben and Dean discovered that The Langham was on fire, they called the rest of the team in to help and started an evacuation. When the team arrived, they went up to the roof. They located the flame under the roof and created a ventilation hole, despite Jack wanting to make a strip. The hole wasn't sufficient to make the fire die down, so Andy authorized them to cut a strip. The strip worked and the fire started to die down. They got off the roof less than a minute before the roof collapsed.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) Pool Party Station 19 also responded to a medical call. Dallas called the police after her brother and friends wouldn't wake up when she pulled them out of the pool. They'd made ice cream with liquid nitrogen and poured the rest in the pool to make it look cool. They were able to get the kids all breathing again, but then Jack suddenly jumped into the pool. He emerged with another kid that Dallas thought had gone home. They got her breathing as well and Dallas went to give them numbers to contact parents, but she had trouble breathing and vomited. She was dry drowning. She was put in an ambulance and taken to the hospital.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) Edith Maya went with Travis on a medical call. They tended to Edith, who had fallen and dislocated her shoulder, something that had happened before. Maya was shocked that Edith refused pain medication. Travis saw her foot shaking and asked if she had seen a doctor for it, but she said she was fine. Travis told her she needed an adjustable bed and her grandson was supposed to get her one. She said that she hadn't told her grandson about it because she didn't want him to worry. Travis later went back to check on her and her grandson was there, so he talked to the two of them together about her seeing a doctor.Reignited, 1x04 (S19) Sunken Meadow B&B The team responded to a fire at a B&B on Sunken Meadow Road. Ben and Vic laid out the hoses, but before they could take the in to the fire, a neighbor drove over it and popped it. They went to get a replacement line, but it turned out to be unnecessary because the fire was small and contained to the stovetop. They later returned to the Inn when the fire reignited and engulfed the building in flames. When a fire reignited in her face, Vic started to have a panic attack and Ben pulled her out while Andy doused the flames. Outside, Vic's ear was treated where it had been burned. Inside, Andy heard popping. She tried to go toward where she heard Deborah, but there were exploding wine bottles between them. They looked for the fuel that was feeding the fire to stop it off while Andy ran past the bottles to get to Deborah. Andy tied off her leg above a wound and then helped her out, using a tray as a shield from the glass. They were able to turn off the gas to the house, to keep it from reigniting. Once they got Deborah out, they realized she'd inhaled some glass. They couldn't intubate, so they did a crike and got her breathing again. Then they took her to the hospital. When Ben later came to Vic and offered to help her, she denied any trouble, saying she was still a rookie and something like that could damage her reputation forever.Reignited, 1x04 (S19) E-cigarette Fire The team was called out for a fire, but it turned out to be a small e-cigarette fire and they were back at the station quickly.Shock to the System, 1x05 (S19) Marshall They were later called out again for a car accident involving downed electrical wires. They found Marshall trapped in his car with live wires around him. They moved the wires as they waited for the power to be shut off so they could get Marshall out of the car. However, when Vic noticed a fuel leak under his car, they were rushed, knowing that if a power line hit the gas, it would burst into flames and kill Marshall. So they coached him through hopping and landing with both feet simultaneously outside the car. Then he had to hop a few more times to safety. As he went to hop, a line snapped behind him, startling him, so he landed on his face instead of on his feet. The power was shut off soon after, but he was electrocuted severely. They attempted to resuscitate him, but they quickly realized the damage was too severe, so they had him call his wife, who was pregnant with triplets, one last time and tell her he loved her and their babies.Shock to the System, 1x05 (S19) Being in Charge While Jack and Andy were taking The Incinerator test, they left Travis in charge as he had seniority. He took his role very seriously. When they were called out to an intersection, they couldn't find the emergency. Suddenly, Vic noticed Piper calling out to them from here she was stuck in a pothole in the middle of a crosswalk. When a truck didn't notice her and was heading in her direction, Vic put herself between Piper and the truck and covered them. The truck swerved at the last minute and missed both of them. Travis was very cautious about making sure no one else fell in. They quickly discovered that the asphalt was digging into Piper's leg, keeping her trapped. They'd have to dig around her to free her. They dug for a while, but eventually, they had to pull Piper out when her leg started to swell. She was then taken to the hospital.Stronger Together, 1x06 (S19) Helping Vic At the end of the shift, Vic confessed to the others that she was scared of fire. They decided to help her without telling Jack and Andy, who would be obligated to report it.Stronger Together, 1x06 (S19) Travis and Maya used torches to drill Vic, but she stopped the drills and said they weren't helping.Let It Burn, 1x07 (S19) Strip Mall Fire A fire started at Flanner's restaurant and quickly spread to the rest of the strip mall. Station 19 was called the respond. Jack rushed in to evacuate people, followed by Ryan, despite Ryan not wearing turnout gear. They evacuated all the survivors they could quickly while Maya, Dean, Vic, and Travis set up the lines to douse the fire. Once the structure became too unstable to continue, they prepared to start the water and ended evacuations. They then noticed a woman on the balcony holding a baby. Jack took the ladder from the engine over to her, but it took time and so Ryan asked the woman to toss down her baby, so she'd be ready to jump to Jack when he got close enough. After some hesitation, she tossed down her baby and he caught it. Then she was able to jump onto the ladder with Jack and was taken safely to the ground.Let It Burn, 1x07 (S19) Peter While Andy was captain, they were called out to respond to Peter, who accidentally ran into a dumpster. On their way to the hospital, they came across a party bus that had crashed. Andy left Jack to monitor Peter while they helped the party bus victims. While they were waiting, Peter offered up the gurney he was on for them to use, so Jack left briefly to take it to them. While he was gone, Peter ransacked the ambulance looking for morphine. During the ensuing struggle with Jack, Peter put his hand through a pane of glass and degloved his finger. Jack, with Dean's help, was able to restrain him and bandage his hand before they were able to take him to the hospital.Every Second Counts, 1x08 (S19) Party Bus Despite being on an active call, Andy decided to have her team stop to help the victims of a crashed party bus because the responding station was still eight minutes away. They had to free Susan, who was impaled on a piece of the bus, and Carla, who was pinned under the bus, while also treating Mary and the other six victims who were free. They were able to get everyone out and stabilized before station 23 arrived to take over.Every Second Counts, 1x08 (S19) Interview Travis was interviewed by Ripley to give input on who she thought should be captain of Station 19. Ripley started to ask him about how he was dealing with his husband's death and how he was adjusting to being at station 19, but Travis said he'd rather talk about the Captain decision, the reason they were there. He said that he thought he knew who he'd pick, but after that call, he knew Andy had made the right call when Jack wouldn't have. He told Ripley that Andy thinks like a Captain.Every Second Counts, 1x08 (S19) Audrey and Oliver's House The station responded to a fire at the house of Audrey and Oliver. The fire started in a fireplace and was mostly contained to that area of the house. In order to put out the fire, they needed to go through the garage to get to the innermost part of the house. Audrey tried to get them access, but her blistered finger meant the pad couldn't read her print. Dean was sent to put the override code in, but he forgot the code and couldn't radio out because his radio was on the wrong channel, so after two failed attempts, the others were locked in the garage with no way out. Outside the garage, they had trouble getting access to the house as the windows wouldn't shatter. They broke several chain saws trying to get through. With no ability to vent the fire, it continued to spread. Vic called Pruitt, who had experience getting people out of a garage. When he learned Andy was trapped along with others, he came down to the scene. Since the windows of the house wouldn't shatter, they used sledgehammers to break the wall underneath and vent the fire. It still wasn't enough to cool down the garage, so to give the trapped people more time, Travis had all hoses redirected to spray the garage, hoping to cool it down even a small amount. The trapped were freed when they used the water heater to cause an explosion and compromise the door just enough to give them access.Hot Box, 1x09 (S19) Skyscraper Fire Station 19 anxiously waited to be called in on the skyscraper fire. While they waited, they checked their supplies. When they were finally called in, they responded to the fire and went to base camp to receive their assignments. Most of the team was sent to relieve station 7 working on the active fire, but Ben and Travis were kept for triage and Maya and Vic were sent above the fire to do crowd control at a law firm where they were keeping civilians held in place. Ben and Travis treated patients with minor burns at triage and sent them out. When Jack and Dean found combustibles on a floor above the fire, a rapid evacuation was started. In order to release the civilians from the top floor, Ripley sent Ben and Travis to clear the black smoke out of the stairwells so they could walk down. They did so, but when the fire jumped floors and broke out the window, Travis became impaled on a shard of glass. With the radios not working, Ben dragged Travis down the stairs. On the stairs, they ran into Molly, who had been trampled by a panicked mob. Her lung was collapsed. Travis told Ben to take Molly downstairs and save the life he could save. Then there was an explosion in the building.Not Your Hero, 1x10 (S19) Travis was left alone on the stairs semi-conscious. He was found by Vic who was on her way to find someone to help Maya and Andy save Jack. She started tending to Travis, who was in a lot of pain and resisted her help because it hurt. Over his moans and grunts, which she took as a sign that he still had enough life left in him to get angry, she started pulling him down the stairs. She met up with Dean who was going to go after Jack, but Vic convinced him to stay with her and help her get Travis out. They were able to get Travis down the stairs and into an ambulance. At the hospital, Travis was taken into surgery. Though the repair was difficult, Travis survived his surgery and spend the next several weeks with Grant, who helped take care of him as he recovered.No Recovery, 2x01 (S19) New Captain Six weeks after the skyscraper fire, the team gathered at the station to meet their new captain. Travis came despite being on leave because he didn't want to miss the moment. Ripley introduced them to Robert Sullivan, who immediately established himself as a strict, by the book boss. He said he wanted to improve station 19's efficiency and wanted to start immediately.No Recovery, 2x01 (S19) Max Forrester Rescue Station 19 was called out to help when Max Forrester fell into a storm drain after disappearing from the hospital. Travis helped Ben, who had been left behind at the station as he located plans for the storm drains' paths to see where Max was most likely to have gone. Station 23 had a feed down a drain that showed a handprint, giving them a clue where he'd gone. They quickly moved downstream from that location and Maya prepared to jump in to grab Max. However, her oxygen tank wasn't working, so they went to get a replacement tank. While she was gone, Andy heard Max's voice down below them. Over Maya and Sullivan's objections, Andy jumped down into the drain to try to get to him. However, the flow of water picked up and while she was pulled under water, Max was swept away. Since they'd lost that chance to get him, they had only one more access point down the line. When they arrived, they learned that the opening was smaller than they expected, too small for an adult to fit down to get him. When they heard Max down below them, they considered using a jackhammer to widen the opening, but Ben found that there was a gas line near them and it's too risky. Since they couldn't get an adult down into the drain, they decided to send down a loop for Max to grab. Max was scared to let go and jump to the loop, even when his father told him to. His father finally told him that his mother was dying and encouraged him as he jumped and grabbed the loop. Max was then lifted to safety.Under the Surface, 2x02 (S19) Evelyn Station 19 was called to the apartment of Evelyn after her downstairs neighbors were worried about her after her floor started collapsing into their apartment and she didn't answer her phone. When they heard creaking behind her door, they broke the lock, which showed that there were stacks of things filling her apartment, which was compromising the floor. They heard Evelyn calling out for help, but weren't able to get in because forcing the door open more could cause them to fall and cause more damage. Sullivan sent Dean to get support beams and Travis and Vic to evacuate the floor below them just in case. Evelyn said she had fallen and was having a hard time catching her breath. She'd recently had heart surgery. Andy wanted to wait for the structural engineers, but Sullivan said one person needed to go in. He wanted Ben to go in, but asked for Maya's input. Maya suggested sending in Andy instead, because she's lighter and has more experience. When Andy reached Evelyn and gave a report on her status, Ben talked her through doing draining the blood around Evelyn's heart. Andy then put her on the stretcher and got her out. The floor started to crack more as Andy went to leave and Sullivan pulled her to safety as the floor collapsed beneath her. Andy was upset to know that if she'd had her way and they waited for the engineers, Evelyn would have died.Home To Hold Onto, 2x03 (S19) Structure Fire Station 19 was called out to a structure fire. When they arrived, they started a perimeter sweep to see if anyone might be inside and prepared to start fighting the fire. When Maya learned that the hydrant was dry because the building was scheduled for demolition, she suggested that once they cleared the building, they could use the water in the engine to drown the surrounding buildings and let it burn. Jack then saw signs that there were squatters inside. Just then a kid came out of the building with Zoe. He was handed off to be seen and Zoe tried to re-enter the building. Andy stopped her, saying she needed to be treated, too, but Zoe said there were five more kids inside. They found Sean and he was evacuated and treated. Andy then noticed a sprinkler system and said they needed to locate the valve. Zoe thought she knew where it was and showed Andy the way to it. Andy reached the valve just as Travis and Ben noticed that what was coming out of the sprinklers was flammable. She didn't get the warning in time and turned on the sprinklers, which caused fire to engulf the building. Dean and Vic ended up trapped with two kids and Andy ended up trapped with Zoe as well. Vic and Dean shared their oxygen with the kids until an exit was made and they were able to evacuate. Ben, Travis, and Andy remained trapped. Water was then finally available and they doused the building as quickly as they could. Everyone was evacuated and treated for smoke inhalation.Lost and Found, 2x04 (S19) Peer Group Sullivan had suggested a peer group for firefighters to Travis and Vic to work out their conflict. They weren't going to go, but ultimately chose to. They were surprised to hear Fire Chief Ripley talk about the skyscraper fire and the trauma he still experienced in the aftermath.Lost and Found, 2x04 (S19) Personality Travis is the heart of the station. He keeps his everyone on track and helps his team members grow. Following a traumatic experience, Travis is stickler for following the rules and he makes sure that the newbies stay in line. Relationships Romantic Michael Travis was married to a man named Michael, but Michael died on duty. He was a firefighter, too. He describes his late husband as his one true love. He told Andy he lost his husband to a captain who was too green, which made him worry about her being up for the job, because her lack of experience compared to Jack.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) After his husband's death, he ordered food and had grief sex with the delivery guy to combat the loneliness. Grant Travis met Grant at his grandmother's retirement community.Reignited, 1x04 (S19) They met again when Travis took Vic to a meditation class at the same place Grant teaches yoga. Grant gave Travis his number, but Travis didn't call. They met up again when Edith called Grant to her and called emergency services in an attempt to set the two of them up. They agreed to get breakfast, but when Grant showed up at the station the next morning, Travis admitted to Grant that while he was attracted to him, he doesn't date because he didn't want anyone to go through being widowed like he had. Grant laid out what he had planned for their first three dates and convinced Travis to agree to get breakfast for real.Let It Burn, 1x07 (S19) Grant made Travis eggs in a jar for breakfast, which Travis agreed was the best thing he ever tasted. While they ate, Travis advised Grant that he needed to go very slowly, to ease back into dating. Grant promised he was okay with that, that he knows when it's worth the wait. Despite Travis's words, he later went to Grant after a long day at work and kissed him.Hot Box, 1x09 (S19) Grant came to the hospital when Travis was injured in the fire, but couldn't get information from the desk because he wasn't family. But he found Ben and Vic, who updated him. He was worried that Travis had lied to him about always working in pairs when he learned that Travis had been left alone. When he learned that Ben had been with him and then left him to die, he was upset. He stayed at the hospital to see how Travis came out and when Travis survived his surgery, Grant helped take care of him as he recovered, keeping a strict eye on him.No Recovery, 2x01 (S19) Grant was unhappy when Travis decided he wanted to go back to work instead of taking the additional time off Grant wanted. He said he was worried he'd lose Travis, but Travis reassured him.Under the Surface, 2x02 (S19) Familial Friendships Victoria Hughes Two weeks after his husband died, Travis was working at Station 19, where he met Victoria Hughes. They had a rocky start because she disliked him second guessing her, but Vic helped him through his grief and they bonded as Travis pushed Vic to train harder and do better.No Recovery, 2x01 (S19) Upon his return to work, Travis noticed some tension between himself and Vic. He asked her about it, but she denied anything was wrong. This later built up to a fight when she revealed that she was upset that he'd quit on life in the skyscraper. Sullivan told them to stop fighting at the station and suggested a peer support group where they could go.Home To Hold Onto, 2x03 (S19) Professional Career Travis is a firefighter at Station 19 of the Seattle Fire Department. By seniority, he was acting captain when lieutenants Andy Herrera and Jack Gibson were off to take their captaincy drill test.Stronger Together, 1x06 (S19) Notes and Trivia *He is the first main character in the Grey's Anatomy universe to share a last name with another main character to whom he's not related or married, in this case with Addison Montgomery. *He is the first male openly gay main character in the Grey's Anatomy universe. *He and his husband honeymooned at a B&B.Reignited, 1x04 (S19) *He meditates.Let It Burn, 1x07 (S19) Gallery S191x01TravisMontgomery.png S191x02TravisMontgomery.png S191x03TravisMontgomery.png S191x04TravisMontgomery.png Notable Episodes These episodes are Travis-centric or are otherwise very informative about his life: *Every Second Counts *No Recovery Memorable Quotes Appearances fr:Travis Montgomery Category:Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S1 Characters Category:S19 S2 Characters Category:Firefighters